


Hot Water

by hissyfitss



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Jay is trans, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, also implied bram but it's mostly a jam fic, brian isn't rly in the fic but he's mentioned so he's in the tags anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hissyfitss/pseuds/hissyfitss
Summary: Tim is stressed. Jay wants to help.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas/Timothy “Tim” Wright, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Hot Water

Jay let his shirt fall to the floor as he turned the knob of the shower, kneeling on his knees. He pushed the shower curtain back and stood to his feet to unbuckle his belt. Tim undressed behind him and kicked his own pants off. 

The two had hardly any time to themselves, let alone each other. With everything happening, it was hard to keep up the pace and find the time to do things like enjoying a shower or spending time together. Not to mention, plenty of the things they had done together were often done with Brian- not that they didn’t appreciate his company. The dynamic shifted whenever the three were together, and both Tim and Jay enjoyed their own individual time with each other and their other boyfriend.

Jay finally decided that Tim needed a break when the poor man broke down over a shopping list and Brian volunteered to go out grocery shopping instead (which Tim only reluctantly accepted- Brian had returned from his previous grocery spree with only tubs of ice cream). He suggested they get cleaned up together, Tim agreed, and they had gone off to the bathroom in order to shower. 

When Jay was properly undressed, he turned to face Tim and wrap his arms around his shoulders. Tim curled his arms around Jay’s waist to reciprocate the hug, and the two embraced for several long seconds before Jay finally pulled back to step under the hot shower stream. 

Despite Jay being significantly taller than Tim, the other man’s stocky build always managed to make him feel smaller while pressed up against him. He leaned back into the other’s touch, Tim’s fingers running over his rib-cage and down his hips. He then felt Tim’s chin rest on his shoulder. “You know,” Jay sighed, lidding his eyes as Tim’s hands left him to retrieve the soap, “I can wash myself. Just because we’re showering together doesn’t mean you have to help me.” 

“I know,” Tim uttered dismissively, Jay’s breath hitching when he began to wash his chest and thighs. A small huff sounded from Jay, and he leaned back against Tim’s chest while Tim continued to wash him and run his large hands along his body until he deemed Jay clean enough. 

Then, Jay turned around to return the favor. He leaned into Tim’s skin and kissed his neck while filling his own hands with soap in order to wash Tim. A devious smile spread over Jay’s face as he looked up to Tim’s expression. 

The shorter man’s eyes were shut tightly, his breathing deep as he focused on Jay’s palms brushing against him and the warm stream of water running down his chest. Perhaps it was Jay’s kisses against his throat, or Tim’s reaction from washing Jay, but Jay could see his body beginning to react positively. Even under the hot water, a noticeable blush spread over Tim’s face. Jay brought lips from Tim’s neck to his collarbone, and he continued to slowly press kisses down his body.

Tim’s eyes drifted open in surprise when he felt Jay lower to his knees. He looked down at the other with a furrowed brow and opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly fell silent when Jay’s fingers wrapped around his growing erection. Tim gasped quietly, shaking as Jay stroked him.

“You’ve been so stressed lately,” Jay cooed, looking up to the other with lidded eyes. “You’re still so eager, though. Did me touching you cause this?” He brought Tim’s dick up to his lips to kiss it and run his tongue along the underside, causing it to twitch with interest. 

Tim whimpered and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. He chuckled a bit. “C- Can you really blame me, Jay? I- I mean, you look so good…” His breath hitched, his hips buckling as Jay continued to pump him quickly. “Seeing you always does something to me.”

“So does me touching you,” Jay mused, “You’re so sensitive.” At this, Tim bucked his hips up again into Jay’s fist, a low moan sounding from him. “God, you’re hot,” Jay groaned. Seeing Tim so turned on and flustered was starting to do the same to him. He recalled how stressed his boyfriend was, and suddenly, Jay figured he could do something to help. 

Continuing to look up to Tim, Jay opened his mouth to take Tim’s length in. Tim gripped his hair and moaned shakily in response, slowly rocking his hips forward. Jay held Tim’s hips in place and bobbed his head, slowly pushing Tim’s cock past his lips and into his hot, slick mouth. His tongue curled around the other’s length, and he struggled to push his partner’s throbbing erection down his throat. 

The sensation of Jay swallowing around his dick caused Tim to involuntarily thrust forward, and Jay choked. When the man pulled back to cough and take in a few gasps of air, Tim started to apologize. His apology turned to a throaty groan, though, as Jay went back down on him to suck him off even more vigorously. 

Heaving his chest in shaky breaths, Tim gripped Jay’s hair tighter. Saliva began to run down Jay’s chin while he slurped loudly, drooling against Tim’s dick- though, it was quickly washed away by the shower stream. Tim’s legs began to tremble as he felt a familiar heat in his gut. 

“J- Jay,” Tim grunted, shaking, “I- I’m gonna… Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” A desperate, high-pitched noise of pleasure escaped him as Jay bobbed his head faster and began to suck him harder. Finally, he tensed, his breath catching and coming out in a broken moan as he pushed Jay down to the hilt. Tim’s cock jerked several times before pumping multiple hot, thick loads down Jay’s throat. 

Jay swallowed thickly as he milked Tim through his orgasm, eventually pulling away to let the other collect himself.

Breathing heavily to cool down in the hot shower, Tim leaned against the wall. When he found he was able to move his legs again, he moved over to Jay to help him to his feet, then pushed him against the shower wall to kiss him deeply. 

Jay moaned into the kiss, surprised when he felt Tim lift his legs off the floor and push him further up the wall. He whimpered as he felt Tim grind against him. Frankly, Jay had gotten very turned on by their shower antics, and he had become increasingly aware of the slick heat between his legs after finishing Tim off. 

Soft gasps and whines escaped the two as Tim rutted against Jay, Tim’s erection building back up and Jay only becoming wetter and more aroused. “Tim,” he growled, rolling his hips and pushing back into his partner. “Come on-“

Tim chuckled quietly. “Alright. Okay,” he murmured as he guided himself to Jay’s entrance. Both men moaned loudly when Tim slid inside. Tim remained still for a while, breathing heavily as Jay adjusted. When Jay finally began to rock back against him, Tim started to move, pushing forward and back at a slow, steady pace.

Jay panted heavily in Tim’s ear, his arms wrapped around the other’s while his boyfriend held him up. The steady stream of water trickled down the two of their bodies as they moved together in the steamy shower. Jay tossed his head back against the wall, and Tim sped up his pace to fuck into him harder, which drew louder and more desperate noises from the both of them.

Nuzzled into Jay’s neck, Tim continued to grunt and moan. His hips snapped up quickly, gradually continuing to increase pace, which soon had Jay howling in pleasure. “F- Fuck! Tim!” Jay keened, his mouth falling open. Tim re-angled himself so he could thrust up into the spot that had Jay crying out, which earned him several squeaks and pleasured gasps from the thinner male. 

Soon, the two were both crying each other’s names in ecstasy as they chased their own releases. Jay scratched down Tim’s back and continued to gasp with every snap of the other’s hips, the sound of skin slapping together prominent in the humid bathroom. 

“T- Tim, don’t stop, I’m-- I’m so close!” Jay exclaimed breathlessly.

“M- Me too, Jay,” Tim growled heatedly. 

When his climax hit him, Jay arched in Tim’s strong hold and gripped the other tightly, crying out in bliss. The sensation of Jay tightening around him pushed Tim over the edge, and he bit Jay’s shoulder, eyes rolling back as he came hard inside his partner. Tim continued to buck lightly up into Jay until the two of them were finished, and reluctantly, he eventually slid out of Jay and let him back on the ground. 

Jay smiled warmly up at Tim, and he leaned against him so as to not lose his balance. Tim returned the smile just as brightly, and a pleased giggle sounded from Jay. Jay leaned up to nuzzle Tim, his boyfriend happily returning the gesture and tilting his chin up to peck his lips. They went to finish up their shower, cleaning up the remnants of their activities and washing each other’s hair.

After drying himself off, Jay lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling, content. Tim soon joined him in bed and snaked his arms around his waist. Jay found himself cuddling up closer to the other rather quickly.

“Hey, Tim?” Jay asked, his head leaned against Tim’s chest.

“Hm?” 

“Do you think Brian is just gonna come home with a bunch of ice cream again?”

Tim laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
